The Party Is Over
by Inked Dragon
Summary: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie attend a party to celebrate the arrival of a new pony, by the name of Silver Whistle. But the party soon turns sour after a strange dissapearence...
1. Chapter 1

"The Party is Over"

By Inked Dragon of Ponyville

-A Horror Fiction

STARRING:

Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie

Non-Canon Original Characters, including Checkered Domino & Silver Whistle

Plus guest appearences by many of the main and background cast!

_It would seem to be_ a peaceful, average day in ponyville; the scent of baked goods drifted through the air, and various ponies went about their daily lives. In her quaint home near Everfree Forest, Fluttershy was stretched awake, shaking the blankets off. Trotting sluggishly to the bathroom, she peered into the mirror at her pale gold reflection, with its unruly pink mane and still sleepy blue eyes. "Good morning" she whispered, smiling. A hint of excitement entered her smile; Pinkie was having another party today. It was to greet a new pony who'd just moved in, Silver Moon or Whistle or somethingrather. Retreating to the living room, she began boiling a kettle of water so she could have some tea; an array of smaller teacups sat beside hers, for the animals that frequented her home.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was already awake and bouncing around in excitement, dancing and humming tunes to herself as she decorated for the party; it would begin at sunset! Mr. and Mrs. Cake were still waking up with their morning coffees; Pinkie had only one cup, and it had been loaded with sugar. "Eeee!", Pinkie squealed in delight, tossing streamers about and setting up speakers and a station for DJ-P0n33. This was going to be the BEST. PARTY. _EVER!_ She shivered just thinking about it!

Rainbow Dash, however, wasn't as prompt in her prepperation. She was still sunning herself among the rosey sunlight of morning, pleasently napping.

She wouldn't be for long. Nobody would.


	2. Oh, Hey, Whateveryournamewas!

Chapter Two:

Hey, Whateveryournamewas!

-Three Hours After-

Rainbow Dash had finally awoken, and was, for once, trotting about on the ground. She passed a unicorn pony she'd never seen, watching Derpy nervously as the clumsy pegasus helped her carry various boxes into the house. The house itself was black and silvery-blue with a metallic shine, despite being made of wood as most houses were. Various windchimes were lifted from one box as a light blue aura surrounded them, matching the light that glittered at the silver pony's horn. Her ebony-colored mane contrasted quite a lot with her pale silver body. "Uh...hey! Sliver Wheel!", Rainbow called over in greeting, forgetting her actual name. "It's...Silver Whistle" she unicorn said in a voice that was an odd mix of Fluttershy and Rarity. Her hind leg had a moon with a violin and flute criss-crossed over it. "Yeah, right", Rainbow said, only half listened as Derpy continued to fly boxes into the home. At one point, carrying a box labelled "Glass", she nearly dropped it after a butterfly made her sneeze; Silver Whatsit nearly jumped out of her skin.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was trotting into town herself, acompanied by Angel, the white rabbit. "Where do you think we should get breakfast, Angel? Pinkie's probably still preparing the P-A-R-T-Y", Fluttershy said in her usual, timid voice. The rabbit did not reply with words, rather, but with a hop towards a cafe. It was rather new, and Fluttershy had never been there. "Okay. Can't hurt to try, right?", she mummered, smiling at her fluffy companion.

Within the cafe itself, a pine-green mare with a shiny black mane served various espressos, coffees, late's, and various other caffinated drinks to her early morning customers. Twilight was in the corner, sitting at a table and enjoying a cinnamon late while browsing her newest book, _Rare and Unusual Spells, Tokens, and Gems_. It was a gift from her mentor, Princess Celestia herself. Spike was busying himself with a crossword puzzle. After ordering a couple of banana nut muffins for her and Angel, she trotted over. "Hi, Twilight, Spike", she said in her usual quiet voice. "Oh, hey, Fluttershy", the purple unicorn replied, glancing up and taking a sip of her drink. Spike waved, a friendly smile on his draconic face. "Hey, Fluttershy. You going to the par-". He was interrupted by the yellow pegasus' hoof over his mouth. "Uh, I'm guessing this is a 'hush-hush' situation", he said, pushing it away. She nodded apologetically. "Sorry about that". "No prob", the lavender dragon replied, returning to his puzzles.


	3. Sharks & Apples

Part 3: Sharks and Apples

-Not Far Away...

A pale cream, almost ivory, mare with a rich brown mane, the color of dark chocolate, wearing a black and red checkered hat and white suit, read a book quietly to herself.

_As I drew neigh the nameless city,-_

She was reading an old, dusty copy of H.P. Lovehoof's _The Nameless City_. She read on, just as the narrator entered the long, narrow crypt, a voice intterupted her. "Hey, Domino! You up for some Gin Rummy?", an appaloosa stallion with black spatters on his hindquarters spoke up from the bar-it served apple cider, fruit margaritas, and various other non-alchaholic versions of drinks. "What, I got a challenger? Was it that card shark I beat last week at poker?", she said, looking up. Her green eyes spotted a snobby-looking white mare with a violet mane styled elegantly, peering at her with narrowed blue eyes that thinly veiled a challenge. "Her name's...what did you say yer name was, mare?", the barkeep said. "Rarity", the white unicorn said crisply. "Yeah, sure. She bets she can beat yer plot in a game, and humiliate 'cha in two", he said with a faint smile, "so, you up fer a game?". Checkered Domino, for that was her full name, snorted and stood up with a snide smile, adjusting her hat so that her confident expression was clearly visible to the whole of the ponies in the building. "_Ooohh! Card fight!_", the rest of the bar mummered in excitement. "Get ready for a sound beating, lady!", Domino said; she wasn't the kindest speaker, despite her intellect.

-Back at SugarCube Corner

The decor was nearly finished; all she needed was some snacks! Muffins, cupcakes, cookies, cakes, tarts, puddings, oh, there was _so much_ baking! She loved baking. The bouncy pink party pony pranced over to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, nearly shouting, "_Let's Get bakin'!"_. The couple glanced at eachother with a look that said _Oh, great_. After a moment of silence, Mrs. Cake sighed, "Okay, Pinkamena". "Okie Dokie!", Pinkie Pie squealed, getting to work right away.

-On Sweet Apple Acres...

"So, are y'all goin' to this party, too? Apple Jack's makin' me go...", the yellowish-cream filly said; the red bow on her head bounced a little as she looked around at her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "Well, Apple Bloom, I don't know what Rarity is doing; ran off after something about cards", the white unicorn replied, "but I'll probably go anyway. Afterall, everybody knows Pinkie's parties are the best". The orange pegasus to her left nodded in agreement. "I heard Rainbow Dash is even going to be there! I'm so excited!", she exclaimed, her purple mane waving about as she reared up, small wings fluttering. Apple Bloom almost sighed in releif; she wouldn't be alone there! "So...Cutie Mark Crusaders Party Animals!", they all said in unision.

And so, more and more heard about the party; even the more reserved and aloof ponies at least considered going.. Afterall, what could go wrong on such a perfect day?


End file.
